Online audience measurement based on panelist device metering and online audience measurement based on web site/web page tagging share the goal of measuring web traffic. In each case, the objective is to count or estimate the number of occasions when a person has the opportunity to see an element of online media (e.g., content, advertising, etc.). The objective may also include estimating a total unique audience exposed to a particular web site.